ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Far Beyond the Stars articles
The episode takes places almost exclusively within a vision by Benjamin Sisko. Given that all the 1950s references are also from that vision and are not conclusively within the "realword" of Star Trek, wouldn't it make sense to put articles like Incredible Tales (and it's many stories), Douglas Pabst and others under some sort of alternate heading? Something like to point out that these are not really articles that are in the star trek universe but a vision by Sisko. In other words they're not "real" in the star trek universe. — Morder (talk) 22:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea. If there was not support for that, a category might be a good second choice.--31dot 23:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, I thought about a category, as well, but figured that this was a bit more than a category as it involved something outside the normal star trek universe (like a mirror universe) but I'd support a category if that's what we end up with. — Morder (talk) 23:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::With the new template, I think that this is a valid use of the system. -- sulfur 23:45, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I've uploaded a sample Image and Implemenation if this is voted successfully. I wanted to show a character from both episodes and one of a Prophet "looking" at Benny Russell. — Morder (talk) 00:09, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I like the image.--31dot 00:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) After thinking about it Quark's dream of the Divine treasury also falls into this type of category so my image and at least the name might not be quite appropriate. — Morder (talk) 03:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Was your intention to tag all illusory characters/etcetera, or just the Benny Russell ones? It might be better to be broader, that way we don't have several tags for different illusions.--31dot 03:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) My initial intention was to highlight articles that take place in an illusion of the episode "Far Beyond the Stars". Stuff like the magazine, the building and so forth only take place in that world and thus aren't really in the "normal" star trek universe. It just so happens that I recalled the Divine Treasury and thought that it might also do well to have a similar notice that it's purely an illusion and not representative of a real thing in star trek. — Morder (talk) 03:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I'd prefer to have a single image for this, instead of a collage - but other than that, the idea is good. If this is supposed to be for all kinds of visions, maybe some shot using the "Prophets effect" (white background, oversaturated), or the glass-breaking effect from ? -- Cid Highwind 09:21, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::What about Unnamed Humans (20th century), which has characters from FBTS and other series? Setacourse 22:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::The "Far Beyond the Stars" visions IMO are very much removed from "standard" prophet visions or Quark's dream, and should have a separate header from the others. Also, I'm with Cid on the single image for the header, and a little partial to this image for "Far Beyond the Stars", and this one for the others. - Archduk3:talk 04:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not really wanting to create a different header for the different types visions per-se. What I'm talking about are articles that exist only in a vision. Roy Ritterhouse, Douglas Pabst and others from that episode exist as part of a vision by the prophets. Other stuff that the prophets use to create a vision is that of something that we know exists such as the bridge. For those type of images we could use a category but if we had an article about the Saratoga bridge used in the vision from the prophets then that page would get the new header. So I don't think we should have a different header for different types of visions simply because they fit under the common heading of Vision. Now, as for dream sequences or items that only appear in a dream. They can fit under a similar heading though we might have to rename it to something more descriptive. Dream/Vision or something similar. This might qualify pages like scenes from and (though not sure if anything from the latter exists only in that episode). I hope what I'm saying comes across right. We shouldn't have a different heading for Far Beyond the Stars and another one for Dream stuff it should be one for ALL. — Morder (talk) 04:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) *Agreed--I think Morder's suggestion of a "Dream/Vision" header for articles for all things existing only in an illusory state would be the best way to go. Actually, to tell you the truth, I personally think calling it just "Illusory" would be even better, since it would allow for things like hallucinations, etc. that don't usually fit under the standard definition of "dream" or "vision", per se. I think that would allow for a bit more flexibility. Anyway, just my $0.02. :-) -Mdettweiler 04:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::(Edit conflict) I think I get what your going for here, and I ran into the same trouble where I suggested the category for the FBtS stuff, as it's never really explained if it was a vision, a delusion, if it was real, or not, was it from the prophets, the pah-wraith? That's why I have always see it as "something more" than the "standard" stuff, IE: , along with the stuff you mentioned. A broad scope would be good for dreams/delusions/visions/too many beans, but it seems only "Frame of Mind" and "Far Beyond the Stars" have articles that would use it, since everything else seems to fall under one or another of our existing categories, and wouldn't need a header as well (I could be missing some though). - Archduk3:talk 05:31, November 12, 2009 (UTC)